The Beginning of the End?
by XxxAutumnBlissxxX
Summary: Soul and Maka are sent out on a mission. But when disaster strikes, will they make it back alive? Possible SoulxMaka coming up :D
1. The Mission

I ran through the streets, the crisp night air stinging my face. My hair whipped my back as I streaked down the middle of the town plaza.

"SOUL!" I cried out in anguish. My partner, Soul Eater, was nowhere to be found. It had been three hours since the dreadful battle in which we were separated. I shuddered at the horrific memory.

A terrific roar erupted from behind me, and I could hear the pounding of feet close at my back. I felt a tear in my coal black jacket as the creature attempted to tear me to shreds with its razor claws. Then the creature made a lunge at my feet, dragging me down to the ground. I yelped in pain as I face-planted the earth.

_Where is Soul?_

I flipped myself onto my back and propped myself up with my elbows. Once doing so I was face-to-face with the monster whose life I had been chosen to end. It then struck me that I was going to die, without having my partner here to save me. If only I was stronger, if only I could train as easily as Black Star, if only-

"_GET AWAY FROM MY MEISTER!"_ an angry voice yelled from behind. Turning, I saw Soul racing towards me, his crimson eyes flashing murderously.

"LEAVE MAKA _ALONE!"_ Soul ferociously demanded. When he reached the creature and I he stood protectively in front of me, like a human shield. I watched in awe as his arm transformed into a scythe. This part of him never ceased to amaze me.

Soul didn't wait for the once-human creature to react, but simply sliced it in half right then and there. He hungrily devoured the could-have-been Kishin soul wearing a pleased smiled across his face. Then he turned worried eyes to me.

Kneeling before me, Soul gently gripped my shoulders and gave them a reassuring squeeze.

"Are you alright, Maka?" he asked gently. I frowned, disturbed at the thought that he was the only reason I was still alive. That I would have been dead. That I still wasn't strong enough.

"I'm fine!" I cheerfully replied, a fake smile painting my face. He looked at me quizzically, sensing my discomfort, but said nothing of it.

"Alright then. Let's go home." He finally said. He took hold of me hand and pulled me up to a standing position. Then, he dragged me behind him as we crossed the plaza to his motorcycle.

_Thank you, Soul,_ I thought.


	2. The Encounter

I wrapped my arms tightly around Soul as his motorcycle raced through the night. Soul laughed gleefully as he sped even faster while I held on for my life.

"Soul, do we have to go so fast?" I whined over the wind.

"What, too much for you?" he countered playfully. However, he did slow down to a more desirable pace.

"Is that better?" he mocked.

"Maka…. CHOP!" I said, slamming a great dictionary on his skull. The motorcycle veered to right and he struggled to gain control. When he succeeded, he glared at me over his shoulder.

"What the heck, Maka? We could have been killed! Where do you keep those things anyway!" he yelled loudly to be heard over the roaring wind.

"Humph," I simply replied. He groaned at my "thick-headedness," as he calls it. Suddenly he stopped the motorcycle, and glanced at our surroundings, wearing a mask of confusion.

"Soul, are we lost?" I asked worriedly. He quickly turned to look at me.

"What? Of course not! Cool guys don't get lost." He fumed. "I'm just… uh… absorbing the… scenery."

_We're lost,_ I thought grumpily.

"I'll go ask someone for directions," I said, dismounting myself from the bike.

"No! I got this Maka. Cool guys don't ask for directions." He rushed into telling me. "We need to go… this way!" He said, quickly hopping onto the bike and pulling me with him. With that, he took a sharp turn to the left and sped into the shadows.

After countless hours of taking random turns and refusing to get help, Soul admitted that he had no idea where we were. We were lost in the labyrinth that was this town with no idea where to find our exit. Not only this, but since it was night time, with moon rising high over head, and there was not a soul in sight. No one to help us.

"Soul you idiot this is all your fault!" I cried. I attempted to punch him but he caught my fist before it could connect with his face. He proceeded to pull me into him, wrapping his arms around me.

"I'm sorry, Maka," he whispered in my ear. I shivered at the closeness of it all, awkward and comfortable at the same time.

"Oh, well aren't you two just adorable," a voiced cooed from high above. Soul and I looked up simultaneously to see a woman perched on a rickety broom.

_A witch!_

I jumped away from Soul and glared at her menacingly. She wore a long purple coat that covered her feet, with a hood that shrouded her face in darkness. Why hadn't I sensed her soul before!

She laughed gleefully at my immediate reaction.

"Oh please, don't let me interrupt. I love a good show," she said. All I could see of her face was a pearly white smile shining down on us.

"You two truly are adorable. Nevertheless, I was sent here on a mission. Now," she shook back her hood so I could clearly see her jet black hair cut to her shoulders.

"Which one of you should I kill first?"


	3. The Curse

_**XxxAutumnBlissxxX: Thank you to everyone who has been reading my story! The reviews are also super awesome. Thanks for the support and critique! It truly means a lot. Here is CHAPTER THREE! (sorry if there are any errors) **_

My wide, green eyes stared up at the witch in horror. She was on a mission? To kill _us?_

"I won't let you hurt my meister," Soul declared, standing protectively between the witch and me, who had flown down to our level. The witch chuckled.

"You silly little boy. Soul, is it? Well Soul, let me tell you this: I can end this quickly, or I can end this painfully. Your choice," she said, a triumphant smile on her face.

"Soul…" my voice wavered. Soul looked up sharply, staring intently into my green eyes. His red ones flashed an emotion I couldn't decipher.

"Let's do this, Maka," he said. He smiled confidently as he transformed. I caught him as a scythe in the air, filled with a new energy. We will win.

"Well, if it's a fight you want, then it's a fight you'll get," the witch's voice sang. She hopped down from her broom and threw off her coat, revealing a black dress that went down to her knees and bare feet. Her eyes shone murderously. She smiled.

Slowly, shadows began to encircle her legs, then up her torso, then fanning around her head. The shadows were darker than dark, colder than cold, and terrifyingly menacing. I trembled.

"You can do this Maka," Soul encouraged. I smiled at how much faith he had in me. I gripped his handle harder.

"I am Maka Albarn, scythe meister," I declared.

"I am Violet, shadow witch. Also known as the Queen of the Darkness. Prepare for your demise."

And the battle began.

It lasted a long time, me barely avoiding her shadows, and her easily deflecting my blows. Eventually I grew careless, and her shadows hit me square in the chest.

"MAKA!" Soul yelled.

"I'm fine Soul. Don't transform!" I tried to stand, but my legs gave out from under me.

_What happened?_

Despite my urging not to, Soul transformed back into a human and crouched above my useless body, defending me.

"I don't have time for this foolishness," Violet declared bitterly, using her shadows to throw Soul off of me. I stared up into her chilling eyes, and I knew we couldn't win. I grimaced, awaiting the excruciating pain that was sure to signal my end. But it never came.

I slowly sneaked a glance upward, and saw Soul gasping before me. His scythe arm reflected the glowing purple light of the witch's soul.

Here was my partner, was again saving my life when I had been completely helpless. I truly am weak.

Soul scooped me up into his arms and shot me a worried expression.

"Are you alright, Maka?" he asked, concern dripping off his voice.

I rested my head against his shoulder and sighed. It took me a while to muster up the strength to reply.

"I'm fine," I finally replied with a small smile. My response didn't seem to be good enough for him, as his concerned frown deepened.

"Well, if you say so…" Soul trailed off as he turned toward his bike, still cradling me in his arms.

That's when the pain really struck.

I yelped loudly as I felt a fire spreading through my limbs, from the tips of my fingers and toes to very core of my being. I could only faintly hear Soul's anguished cry as I screamed. Even with the witch dead her curse is completely alive within me. The blazing fire turned to a bitter coldness that stung my skin. I heard myself beg Soul to kill me, to end the pain.

I blacked out.

_**So, what did you think? I hope it was good! :D I got some awesome reviews that really inspired me, so keep them coming! Chapter 4 coming soon. **_


End file.
